judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfic: Velvet's Reign
(The events in this fanon take place after Just-In-Time Justice) 'Prolouge' "Yes, you CAN cut in!" Mia told Leamy suddenly, after appearing out of the time machine. Suddenly, again, Velvet came from the past. "NO! NO YOU CAN'T!". "Yes, you CAN!". Leamy blinked in surprise. "Oh...okay, thanks...I guess". Mia smiled, satisfied... Back in the alternative future, Humungasoar was taking more offerings, when she felt a chill. She sniffed the air. "Do you sense something is about to happen?" she asked the peasent in front of her. The peasent drooped her lowly head and shook it. "No, your highness". Suddenly, the world began to flicker and quake. "What's going on?" Humungasoar thought outload. She looked at her giant hoof. It was flickering like a low quality hologram. Then, she began to fade. So did everything else! Screams of people also faded, so did Humungaoar's sight, and she felt a tad numb. Then, with and flicker, everything was gone. It flashed away, leaving nothing...but nothingness... 'Chapter One:' Changing the Past to Change to Future Velvet became consious in the present. She was standing in the courtroom, and Mia was judging her. Just then, Mia banged her gavel. "Velvet, 90 days!". Before Velvet could say anything, she was dragged away to jail. They locked her up in the cell. No fair, ''she thought. ''Leamy won again! ''Velvet sulked for the next few minutes, then, and idea sparked. She transformed into Humungasoar, and broke the whole building itself. She waved to the astonished warden, and stormed away. When she got far enough, she transformed back into Velvet. ''Now, she thought, to change the past, which will change the future! ''She spotted Mia, Nut, Fransisco, Buck, Marley, and Maggie walking away from Reynold's Park, all smiling and laughing. Behind them, was ALTER! The time machine! Velvet, seeing it was her chance, trotted over to the device. It's advanced buttons blinked before her, and she began pressing random ones. "Change the past!" she screamed, as the machine began to flash, twist, turn, beep, strech, and squirm! A blinding light illuminated the park, as Velvet was sucked away from her time. Velvet appeared in the past, in the very first courtbattle. "Can I cut in?" asked Leamy. "Yes, you CAN cut it!" Past Mia yelled, barging in. "NO! NO, YOU CAN'T!" bellowed the real Velvet, barging into the scene as well. "Yes, you can!" Mia yelled again. "No...he...CAN'T!" Velvet boomed. "Oh..." Leamy said. "...I guess I just...won't talk...". "That's right, bub!" Velet snapped, just for good measure. "Love to stay and chat," said Real Velvet. "But I have to get back to my kingdom!". Suddenly, someone came from behind the courtcase-Velvet with a knapsack, and she started screaming. Before she could investiage more, real Velvet transported herself away. Velvet zapped into exsistance, and saw herself as Humungasoar, taking offerings. "Finally!" Velvet marveled, coming up to Humungasoar. "Hey, me!". Humungasoar turned to Velvet. Just as their eyes met, a horrible ripping sound was heard. The world faded, and Velvet found herself spinning, and felt as if her brain was being torn in two. "UUUUUUUUHHHHHH''HHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh" ''she groaned. She turned around and ran in the opposite direction. The pain stopped, and the world came back into focus.. ''Oh no, Real Velvet thought. How will I become overlord again if the past me is already overlord, AND without making a paradox!". 'Chapter Two: '''Taking Over Her Own Kingdom ''I know! I'll travel back in time, BEFORE I got the kingdom! Then, it will be me as the overlord!. With a push of a button, Velvet went back through time again. ..."NO! NO, YOU CAN'T!" bellowed the real Velvet. "Yes, you can!". Mia yelled. "No...he...CAN'T!". The present Velvet snuck up behind the courtcase-Velvet, holding a knapsack. She turned her head so she wouldn't create a paradox, then through the bag over courtcase-Velvet. "Aaaahhhh! Help!". The other Velvet disappeared back into the time machine. Current Velvet through Courtcase-Velvet behind her, and stepped into the scene. "Okay...I guess Velvet wins," current Mia said. "Yes!" screamed Current Velvet, as Courtcase-Velvet screamed through the bag behind her. Category:Fanon